


cause i love you just a little too much

by couriersexy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i am reluctant to tag that but, rewrite of the dandelion in corvo bianco scene, sort of! its complicated because witcher stuff and also dandelion is unhinged.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couriersexy/pseuds/couriersexy
Summary: geralt and lush, green hills never quite went well together but dandelion has always liked things that clash
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	cause i love you just a little too much

**Author's Note:**

> i finally beat the witcher 3 and moved on to playing blood and wine and while bb was talking to geralt i got horrendously distracted and wanted to try my hand at rewriting dandelion’s visit to the vineyard. the couriersexy experience is projecting onto jask
> 
> genuinely though im so sad that he only visits if you get the bad ending of the main storyline like king i love to see you but i hate getting bad endings 😞 
> 
> anyhow — ! as usual i love comments and kudos ♡

Dandelion has always loved Toussaint. Its almost ethereal, warm glow, the sky at nighttime, the natural songs made by the birds throughout the day. Its an artist’s heaven. Or, as close as one could get in between the nightmare that is Nilfgaard and Redania. 

For the past few years, though, his Toussaint visits have been extremely cut down. What with Anna’s grudge against him and the war, he’s barely had the mind to even attempt going anywhere near the place.

The bard is many things, however, but someone who just ignores a witcher settling down is not one of those things.

And so Dandelion finds himself in the hall of Geralt’s new vineyard. The place is truly beautiful — hills, rows of grapes cultivated into wine, just far away enough from the palace’s city to not be in the middle of everything — it’s a wonder on its own. 

In his excitement to find out just what has captured Geralt at last, he hadn’t even introduced himself to that majordomo. Absentmindedly, he thinks that must be a poor idea, sneaking into the White Wolf’s house and all. But he has never been one to turn down the opportunity to surprise Geralt, gods know the man doesn’t have enough pleasantries in between the contracts he receives.

—————————

He waits around for almost half an hour before Geralt makes his way into the room Dandelion has wandered into.

“Ah, Geralt! I wondered when you’d show up. Tell me, do you like the gift?” He gestures over to the painting he brought. Of himself, of course. A busy bard cannot afford to stay in Toussaint forever. Unfortunately.

Geralt huffs a small laugh when he notices the art. 

“You bring that from your inn?” 

“Hmm. Yes, actually! The painter owed me a favor.” Dandelion responds. He is genuinely impressed that Geralt would remember it was in The Chameleon last he visited. He was in a rush at the time. 

“‘S nice, Dandelion. Really brings out a certain broadness to your shoulders. Artist’s liberty?” 

And, ah, Dandelion had missed the sarcasm. “More like debtors kindness, old friend.” 

Geralt hums at that and reclines against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Dandelion notices that he’s begun wearing the white shirt that used to be used for sleeping more often. He feels bittersweetness knowing that Geralt’s adventures are coming to a close, but is happy that he’s at least started relaxing in his own home. He still takes contracts more often than Dandelion thinks he should. 

Dandelion mirrors the action on the other side of the room before saying, “Well? Show me around the place, Geralt! I must know the history of a place that’s snared the White Wolf into making a home!” 

Geralt pushes himself off the wall and beckons Dandelion to follow him through the place, which Dandelion does, just as he always has.

————————-

The ‘tour’ — if you could call it that, Geralt still lacks a delicateness needed to truly express the house’s history — comes to a close as the sun begins to set. 

Dandelion has made himself a seat on the balcony handle and Geralt is leaning against the post beside him, arms crossed as always. 

The witcher speaks up with, “So what brings you to Toussaint? Enjoying the stay?”

“Hmm. I must admit, I came to visit you. Anna hardly has any spark with me these days, and I couldn’t just not see you here.” He pauses here, swings his legs a little, and starts tapping out a melody on the wood of the balcony post.

“And... yes, I’m enjoying the stay very much. Always loved Toussaint, especially this time of year. The greenery is much more vibrant than in Velen,” he embellishes the sentence with a dramatic final tap on the post. 

Geralt cocks his head a little, “Hm. Zoltan taking care of The Chameleon?” 

“Yes. Priscilla does well with it, but Zoltan insisted I give her a vacation as well. Said he’s had too much action lately,” he winks at Geralt after this, “Y’know, the Wild Hunt really takes a little out of a guy. Anyway, I think the inn’s really grown on him. Even with the Witch Hunter’s practically funding the place.” 

Geralt chuckles and smiles the little half smile he reserves for those close to him, “Take it you’re staying a while? Could definitely use some company around here. BB doesn’t offer much conversation aside from how to take care of dust.”

“Geralt! If I didn’t know any better I’d think that was a proposal!” Dandelion laughs, “But, yes, I’m planning on staying a little while. Zoltan said he’d handle the inn as long as I needed him to. I think he knew I planned to come out here.” 

Geralt huffs another laugh, which is beginning to pluck at Dandelion’s heart, “Well, you’re welcome to stay as long as you want. Ciri’s got the guest room, but I’m not here much at night, so feel free to take the master’s bed.” 

Dandelion thinks that might be what kills him and he stutters just a bit before responding with a quiet, “Geralt...” Which is... incredibly eloquent. 

He recovers fast enough with a, “Incredibly kind of you, witcher.” 

Geralt pushes off the post he’s against, steps in front of Dandelion and places his hands on either side of the bard. 

“Dandelion,” and he’s so close now Dandelion would only have to lean forward a little bit and his forehead would rest on Geralt’s, “I missed you.” 

Dandelion has always been very consumed by his emotions. He feels things so much that it’s incredibly accurate to say he is the exact opposite of the incredibly untrue witcher rumors. So when Geralt offers a little, Dandelion gives a lot. 

So, of course he tears up a little before completely wrapping himself around the witcher and whispering, “I missed you too, Geralt.” 

Geralt leans into the bard a bit before wrapping his arms around Dandelion in reciprocation. And somehow both of them being wrapped up in each other’s arms on an afternoon in Toussaint, in a land no longer consumed by war, in a reality where Ciri is whole, and a witcheress nonetheless, feels like the most natural thing. Like this was always meant to happen to Dandelion, despite the many people he’s broken the hearts of, despite the throats Geralt has cut open with his swords. And it’s nearly enough to swallow Dandelion whole.

And then they part, and Dandelion stands and picks up his lute, turns to Geralt once more and grabs his hand just to be close, because they can do that now, and asks if Geralt wants to go to bed a little early. And Geralt gives a grunt and says, “Yeah. I think I’d like that, lark.” And Dandelion’s resolve continues to crack, and he drags the taller man into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i’ve really appreciated all the comments i’ve gotten on my witcher fics so far


End file.
